Legend of Symphonia Masks of Power
by Kuroi Kaen 666
Summary: Link sets out on yet another quest, but he has an ally. .Follow them, and an OC of mine to the world of slyvarant. LXS later in the story. Also a humor story. Contains language. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still inexperienced at this, so no flames.

It was a peaceful day in the kokiri forest, and the kokiri were all busy with different things. Mido was bossing them around as usual, as Saria was returning to her home for lunch when she and the other kokiri heard hooves beat against the forest ground.

"Strange, how could someone get a horse up there?" Saria said to herself. "There are no wild horses in the Lost Woods." As the kokiri gathered around the entrance to the woods, the hoof beats grew louder, and everyone was smart enough to move out of the way, even Mido. Mido was holding a deku stick over his head preparing to hit the mystery person. As the horse appeared, Mido swung the stick a little too early, and hit the ground, and got trampled, and unfortunately, lived. After the dust cloud, made by Mido, disappeared, the kokiri saw who was on the mare. It was the blonde haired blue-eyed hero we all know and love, Link! The kokiri were all excited to see him, especially Saria. Mido was pissed. And still under Epona. And bleeding excessively. YAY. "LINK. It's you! We haven't seen you in a month!" Saria exclaimed, while hugging Link. Link slightly blushed at this, but no one noticed. Saria then said, "Tell us what happened." Link then said "Sure. Just let me get settled and put my equipment into my tree house, and then I'll tell you all my adventure.

Wow, this is much better then my last fanfic, sorry that this is a short chapter. Updates will not be on weekdays for a while. Grade thing. Please review.


	2. His Tale

Hope you like it. Sorry about not updating in a while. Anyways, enjoy!

_____________________________________________________

Link put away his useless and dangerous items away, like his wallet, a powder keg, bombs, and his old shield. He contemplated whether to put away the F. D. mask, but decided against it. He went to the Great Deku Trees meadow, (Now the Deku Tree Sprouts Meadow) and found everyone waiting there. He walked over to the Sprout and sat down next to it. "It's good to see all of you again. I've missed all of you, except Mido." Link exclaimed. As a response Mido (Still dazed from being trampled) Yelled "The Voices! The Voices want me lucky charms! AHHHHHH!" "Just ignore him." Saria said. "So tell us about your journey to find Navi." "Alright" Link said happily. Before he did though, Link took all the masks he received out. "These are all masks I received on my quest to save Termina." Link explained. Before anyone asked what Termina is, he went into detail of his quest. Link explained the first cycle, when he was a scrub, (Mido laughed at that, got a rock to the face) Link then paused ant took out his Deku Scrub mask, and when he got his ocarina back. And when he said he went back in time. Mido scoffed at this and Link lied by saying he did before and he just doesn't remember. Mido dully believed him. Link then explained the swamp and the Deku Scrub Palace. He then went on about the Woods of Mystery, the counterpart of the lost woods, and the Woodfall temple, and how he beat Odwalda, Link paused again to take out his remains. Link then went on about Snowpeak, Great Bay, and Ikana Canyon. Link also told them about the transformation Masks he received. He then told them about the moon, the F. D. mask, which he took out, the Kokiri stared at it with wonder, while Saria got a bad feeling about the mask. Link then told the group of "children" his three-stage battle against Majora. The Kokiri listened carefully as Link fully described the battle. Link stated it was quite easy with the F. D. Mask. He then finished his story. He also tossed the Kokiri sword to Mido hitting him on the head with the hilt, knocking him out. He then took out his new sword. "I found it in a shrine with another item. It's called the _Four Sword. _I also found a pair of boots called _Pegasus Boots _which allow me to run at high speeds with Rocs Feathers on them, which allow me to jump high heights. They were in a place called _The Shrine of the Four Sword. _It also turned out to be a dungeon. Where I found an old enemy." Link finished. "That enemy was _me_!" A familiar voice said nearby.

_____________________________________________________

Hoped you liked this chapter. You get a cookie if you guess who the enemy is. Please review.


End file.
